


Prosopagnosia [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), misseditallagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cognitive Disorder, Depression, Family, Firefighter Dean, Gas-N-Sip, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Prosopagnosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseditallagain/pseuds/misseditallagain
Summary: “I could turn around right now and I wouldn’t be able to spot you out of a lineup. There is nothing remarkable about you I could identify and say: there, that is Dean.”“So you mean I’m not just another pretty face?” [Podfic Version]





	Prosopagnosia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prosopagnosia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000164) by [misseditallagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseditallagain/pseuds/misseditallagain). 



**Title:** Prosopagnosia  
**Author:** [misseditallagain](http://misseditallagain.tumblr.com/)  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Castiel  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 3 hrs 29 minutes  
**Cover Art By:** [kai-art](http://kai-art.tumblr.com/)  
**Summary:** “I could turn around right now and I wouldn’t be able to spot you out of a lineup. There is nothing remarkable about you I could identify and say: there, that is Dean.”  
“So you mean I’m not just another pretty face?”  


**Files:**
  * Whole work (03:29:45) [mp3 (202MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/du8lgd0g968zuec/Prosopagnosia.mp3), [m4a (295MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o73msdtpk9er832/Prosopagnosia.m4b)




End file.
